1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning formation of an electrode extending through a silicon substrate, when forming an opening to pass the electrode, the opening is formed simultaneously in an interlayer dielectric film and the silicon substrate using a photoresist as a mask. After the opening formation, the photoresist is removed. In the above-described manufacturing method, however, a deposit generated from the silicon substrate and a deposit generated from the interlayer dielectric film, which are generated at the time of opening formation, mix and adhere to the photoresist. The adhered deposit mixture makes photoresist removal after that difficult.
To prevent this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-199314 discloses a manufacturing method of forming an opening in an interlayer dielectric film using a photoresist as a mask, removing the photoresist, and then forming an opening in a silicon substrate using the interlayer dielectric film as a hard mask. According to this manufacturing method, since the opening is formed only in the interlayer dielectric film using the photoresist as a mask, the deposits do not mix, and the photoresist can easily be removed.